Your top 9 favorite TF2 weapons (One per Class)
Moon Snail 9. Ubersaw - Ubercharge is very important in a Medic, so this weapon is very useful. It slows down the weapon's fire rate a tiny bit, but every hit adds 25% ubercharge. This means a simple 4 hits will get you one free ubercharge. This can really help with a strategy I call the Medic Circle. This basically means you have two medics, both having Normal mediguns and Ubersaws. One deploys an ubercharge on the other, and the other attacks people with the ubersaw. After the ubercharge finishes, the other deploys uber on the former. This continues on. This works best as a Blu member on Payload or Attack. This distracts the Red team, causing your allies to push the cart or take the points without the Red team stopping them. Even without the strategy, this weapon can be very useful, and I definitely like it over the Bonesaw. Why only 9? Well, you'l rarely use it, because you're healing people more than attacking people. Unless you are a combat medic, in which this isn't that useful.) 8. Huntsman (This turns me from a TF2 sniper, which I suck at, to a Minecraft bowman, which I do not suck at. The fact that it changes the Sniper to work for bad sniper players, but still keeps the core concept of a sniper, just makes it work so well. This works well with the Jarate, since both require you to be close to your opponents to use. If I ever play as sniper for whatever reason, expect me to be using this. The only thing I dislike about it is the fact that you need to get up close, and Sniper has the pathetic 125 health, meaning he won't survive for long.) 7. Cloak and Dagger (INFINITE CLOAK! :D :D :D Nuff said.) 6. Chargin' Targe (Survivability is, suprisingly, a hard thing to do properly for Demoman. It seems like when Demo gets up close to an enemy, he dies pretty quickly. That's why the Chargin' Targe is so good. You have resistance to fire, Explosions, and even AFTERBURN! This is why I use the Chargin' Targe over Tide Turner and Splendid Screen. To me, the charge is just an added bonus. If the battle gets to hectic, you can just turn around and charge away. If you're willing to sacrifice your sticky bombs for more defense (Therefore, turning Demo into an offense class), this weapon is for you!) 5. Sandvich (Tell me, WHY does the Heavy have a shotgun? He has a freaking minigun! Isn't that good enough? Thus, it's a good idea to switch out the shotgun for a delicious, healthy, wonderful SANDVICH! Packed with enough nutrients to heal you to FULL HEALTH (Keep in mind Heavy has 300 HP), you're essentially using a on-the-go health pack. Even if you prefer to shoot down people by the dozen and not eating your tasty snack, you can throw it to heal people. This is great because I am a defense Heavy, and I like to throw it to help offensive classes get back into shape.) 4. Black Box (In my personal opinion, probably the second best Rocket Jumping weapon aside from the Rocket Jumper. Every time you get a successful hit, it gives you 15 HP in return. What's the problem? Lower clip size? Yawn. Unless you're a fan of pogo-jumping, which you shouldn't be, there's no real reason not to use this, unless there's a rocket launcher you like more. I combine this with the Concherer for maximum healing power.) 3. Gunslinger (I often get bored with the Engineer. I like playing as him, but it's sometimes boring just sitting there and waiting for someone to be guillable enough to walk into your trap. That's why I love the gunslinger. You can create Mini-sentries and not care to upgrade them. This allows you to walk around and shoot people with whatever gun you use. I prefer using the Frontier Justice with this, because your sentry will die often.) 2. Backburner (I LOVE THIS WEAPON! I love it so much that I bought a strange one! I only airblast to extinguish people, so using this with the Manmelter makes this weapon a direct upgrade for me! It's perfect for ambushing people! I can't say much more about this weapon, but I love it so much!) 1. Bonk Atomic Punch (This gives you 8 seconds of invincibility. That's right, you're carrying an on-the-go Ubercharge. There's so much you can do with this. My preferred method is using the BFB to get max speed, then using this to grab the intel all for myself. I call this strategy "Bonk Time". It works on Doublecross and Turbine.) Category:Team Fortress 2